


Not the best way

by book_worm



Series: Stra(GA)y kids [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, i love my kids pt2, stupid decisiones were made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_worm/pseuds/book_worm
Summary: Almost a prequel from 'We can try, but not promise'.If Felix does the things right, he sure cant get what he wants.





	Not the best way

It’s been two years since Changbin and Felix met. The younger couldn’t find a compartment where he could stay during the trip. But once he arrived at Changbin's, he met with him and two other students. At first things were awkward, but once he recognized one of them, everything was fine.

"He is Felix; I know him since we trained together at the same football academy." - Chan introduced, giving him space so that he could sit down. - "I always knew you had some magic inside." - He could not help but express himself happily.

Months ago, Felix was being bothered by some children from the academy, when suddenly the ball that was at his side flew directly to the chest of one of them. He was between amazed and frightened, and a little worried about the reprisals. In the end, Chan convinced everyone that he had kicked by mistake; however, he was sure that it could not have been his hyung since he had taken advantage of all the tumult to get there. Anyways, weeks later he received a letter where it was announced that he had a future as part of the magical society. His mother had always been fond of the fantasy and mythical, so by her side there was no problem. On the other hand, his father, had to receive about 50 more letters so that he will recognize that it was not a joke and finally go to the Diagon Alley to buy his supplies.

"I am Minho and he is Changbin." - Both waved. - "Since this is your first year, in a couple of hours the Sorting Hat will assign you to one of the four houses. It would be great if you get into Hufflepuff, we are known for being hardworking and very honest. I'm sure you fit very well. "

"Minho-hyung has the habit of 'reading' the future of others, he believes he is good at divinations, his grades say otherwise." - He chuckled showing a slight smile. - "As he said, I'm Changbin. Chan-hyung and I are from Gryffindor. "

Felix stared at Changbin for a while with his mouth half open. Somehow all his attention was focused on him as he was intimidated by his look. He regained his senses once Chan snapped his fingers in front of him. He had faith that he could survive in that magical world, he had already met three people who inspired him confidence and in a certain way, he could not wait to meet the members of his house.

"As I was saying, I don’t think he knows a lot about Quidditch, muggles’ main sport is football." – Chan explained.

"Quidditch is the most famous sport among wizards, but also one of the most dangerous. You can fly so high that you will touch the clouds, although no one has done that since a Dementor tried to suck Harry Potter's soul. Do not worry, when I was in my first year it was also very shocking for me. " - Minho had noticed some confusion on his face from what he had started to search inside his backpack.

"I did not know you read 'Witch Weekly'." - He ignored the little mockery and animatedly opened his beloved magazine. - "You see, this magazine contains reports about celebrities, among them Quidditch players, and also the classic gossip that must be in every publication. I remember that once they interviewed a player who is a werewolf, the questions focused more on his 'situation' than on his techniques. Sad. There are also books about sports, although I think it's better to play it to understand it better. "

_Dementors?_

_Werewolves?_

_Fly?!_

"My mom likes to cook." - Suddenly commented the minor, not knowing what else to say. So much information that was coming into his head, he felt that any time they would take some test and he would have no idea what to answer.

The others looked at him a little surprised, maybe their enthusiasm was a lot for Felix. After all, it was a new world for him. - "The magazine also has recipes; some ingredients can be replaced for Muggles. It will be just as delicious. "- Minho pointed to some pages. - "Here, you can keep it. If you see an empty image, do not worry, they are surely resting, do you want some Flavour Beans? "

Felix took two without thinking and put them in his mouth. Maybe this magic thing would not be so bad, as long as he doesn’t run into any werewolf or some Dementor trying to suck his soul. Suddenly he felt a bitter taste in his mouth that caused him tremendous disgust.

"Felix ate a vomit-flavoured one!"

Or rather, everything would be fine as long as he doesn’t run into any werewolves, some Dementor or eat another vomit-flavoured bean.

 

* * *

 

 

The months passed and the school year was about to end. Over the course of the weeks, Felix managed to make friends from all the houses, especially with a Slytherin boy that he did not like at first. Throughout his stay he wrote letters to his family mentioning how a talkative hat had decided that he would be perfect in Gryffindor, also the time when he accidentally made his professor float, and the huge amount of homework that were assigned mixed with the antiquated way in which they had to deliver them ("Scrolls are from many centuries ago, hyung!").

During the holidays he was invited to Chan's house, to the magic one, not to the façade that they showed in his neighborhood, where he learned about the fondness his parents had with the dragons and about their spontaneous trips to Romania, where a baby dragon gave the scar that lays on his hyung’s brow. Changbin and Minho had also been invited, as well as another Hufflepuff he would meet there. Felix considered himself a somewhat distracted person, but the way Chan looked at Woojin did not go unnoticed, he was sure that his other hyungs had noticed it too.

Once he had learned the basics of Quidditch, Changbin and Chan encouraged him with small practices after school when there was no training. They were very enthusiastic about the idea of having him as part of the team starting next year and he was too. Surely if he managed to enter, his parents would buy one of those elegant brooms that are displayed around Diagon Alley, Changbin had offered to accompany them to give them advice on the best broom for him. His first impression was intimidating; however, it had become pure admiration and affection, for now, they were the same height, but he was sure that in a couple of years he would be taller than his hyung.

 

* * *

 

 

"I hate divination." - grumbled a third-year Felix. He couldn’t understand the point of seeing the supposed shapes of the tea leaves at the bottom of an almost broken cup. - "I would prefer to be practising for next week's game."

"Do not let Minho-hyung hear you or he'll make you swallow them." - Changbin pointed out. Both were in the library, studying for their OWLS and exams respectively. Felix had managed to join the team as a seeker and with the help of his hyung his parents bought him a Nimbus 2015, that day had been saved in his memory as one of the best in his life. They had walked through the alley, talked about their interests and taken pictures. - "You also know how Chan-hyung is about 'balancing studies and sports'."

"Right." - He pouted, watching the cup he held in his hands. - "I do not want to be locked in my room while everyone goes to Hogsmeade. Hyung! Would you like to go with me this weekend? I mean… I need to buy some things for my family, I don’t know what things they might like ... "- It was done, he already said it.

The feelings he had for Changbin had emerged during the holidays in his second year, the only way he communicated with his friends from Hogwarts was through letters. Jisung was the kind of friend who would send a Howler just to wake you up, according to him, with his melodious voice, Chan shared experiences of his trips at the mountains, SeungMin reminded him about the pending homework, JeongIn sent him Christmas cakes made by his family, Minho sent his weekly predictions and Changbin wrote about his boring family gatherings.

In one of the letters written with an elegant green feather, Felix read something that stopped his heart.

**_"What do you want for Christmas?"_ **

The group had decided not to buy anything for each other since there were many of them, so the question seemed strange to him. In the end, he answered with a: 'Surprise me', and well he did, because on Christmas morning two owls threw at him a heavy package. Once it was opened he stayed perplexed, it was a Wizard’s Chess set. He had previously mentioned his interest in acquiring one; however, he did not think Changbin had paid attention to him, just because most of the time he was talking nonsense. Next to the gift lay a note in which a lion wrote 'Merry Christmas' with its paws over and over again.

 

"If you get one of the highest marks in your test I'll go with you, deal?"

Felix nodded quickly and then he gathered all his things into his bag. - "See you at dinner, hyung. Don’t forget what you promised. "- He tried to say it as subtly as possible for a person with a flushed face. He hurried out of the library to lock himself in his room since he had to ensure his hang out or should he call it a date?

 

* * *

 

 

He was in a good mood, everything had gone as planned. He could proclaim himself the genius of divination. Trelawney was impressed with the certainty of his answers and could not feel more satisfaction as he showed his results to all his hyungs. He was with Jisung and SeungMin walking around talking about how annoying Peeves could be.

"SeungMin, look! It's Hyunjin-hyung, it seems that the Quidditch practice is over. " - Jisung winked wickedly at the Ravenclaw. - "Go, greet him. He sure stops to say hello. "

"He must be tired; maybe next time ..."

"Like when? In thirty years? Just go and act natural around the trees, we will watch from here. "- Felix supported showing two thumbs up animatedly.

"Are you sure?"

"We are sure" - They answered.

"We have to make sure that Hyunjin-hyung realizes he's there." Jisung pulled out his wand once they visualized SeungMin reclining on a tree as casually as he could. - "My brother taught me a spell to attract people, certified by him on a 100%" - Said with confidence - "Go to the other side to see if it works."

Agreeing, Felix looked for a place to visualize the encounter better. Once positioned, he observed the precise moment in which SeungMin fell to the floor, holding his abdomen with both hands, then Hyunjin ran to him with a worried face. Jisung and he went quickly to his friend who was already vomiting slugs by then.

They had attracted him, in the worst way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> HI~ Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it.Sorry for any mistake, writing in English is harder than I thought ;A;  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> Until next time.


End file.
